I Must Be Dreaming
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: A one-shot song fic. Liz/Jonas. Enjoy!


**I DO NOT OWN! When I heard this song I fell in love...IN LOVE I SAY! So here we go, a song fic for The Maine's "I Must Be Dreaming" (I told you I've been listening to them way too much.) Anyways, ENJOY!**

**_She thinks I'm crazy._  
_Judging by the faces that she's making._  
_And I think she's pretty._  
_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._  
_And she calls me sweetheart. _  
_I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark._  
_And she watches the sun._  
_But she's the only one I have my eyes on._**

I was watching her working across the room from me. She was focused on what she's working on, she looked beautiful, but I had to ask her. I've been crushing on her too long and it was crushing me not to have her.

"Liz, Lizzie?"

Her head shot up and she looked at me through her magnifying goggles which made her eyes look big, she looked so cute!

"Yes Jonas?"

"Hey um, I um have something to ask you."

"What is it Jonas?"

"Well, I've liked you for awhile now Lizzie and I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe be my girlfriend. It 's okay if you don't, I completely understand."

I could see her blush, "Yes! Of course I will Jonas."

I was so happy! I couldn't think straight. I ran across the romm and kissed her. She was surprised but then she kissed me back. Then I pulled away.

"Oh I'm uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I was just uh-" She cut me off by kissing me again. When we pulled apart we were both blushing.

**_Tell me that you love me._**

**_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._**

I was walking around the mansion. Yes I was at Gallagher. Blackthorne came back after the explosion in the caves. I stopped outside of the girls' room. I quietly opened the door. I was looking for Liz.

"Jonas, what're you doing?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around and Lizzie was standing right behind me.

"Oh, I was looking for you."

"I was in the lab."

"Oh, this late? It's one in the morning."

"Yeah, I had to work on a research project for Mr. Solomon."

"But you aren't in Cove Ops."

"I know, he just asked me to work on something for him. It's worth some extra credit."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah. So why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I was doing some mapping of Gallagher and I found a secret passageway...granted you had already found it, but I still want to show you."

"Ok."

I took her hand and started blushing fiercely. I led her to the passageway and pushed the button behind the painting of the previous headmistress.

"Here it is."

She looked around the room and smiled, "I like it."

"Me too, but only because you're here with me." I'm sure my face just went a shade deeper of the red that was already there.

She blushed too. I led her to a ledge where a vent is located.

I turned to her and she looked at me. We stared at each other like this for what seemed like hours, but was only 5 minutes. I got up enough courage to kiss her, soft and sweet. She kissed me back and we pulled apart. We sat down and she leaned into me. I put my arm around her and we stayed like this the rest of the night.

**_She moves in closer._  
_Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"_  
_And oh she's playing games now._  
_And I figured it out now that we're_  
_Now that we're closer._  
_Two kids, one love._  
_Who cares it we make it up._  
_Her voice is sweet sound._  
_Our clothes lay on the ground._  
_She moves in closer. _  
_Whispers "I thought I told ya"_**

We were going to the beach for an assignment. Liz and I were paired off as always. I was wearing my swim trunks and a shirt. When we got to the beach I took off my shirt and blushed.

"Wow Jonas, you've got abs." Macey stated. I blushed harder.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Liz took off her cover up and underneath she was wearing a blue tankini that matched her eyes. She started blushing. She looked wonderful! I'm pretty sure I was staring 'cause I couldn't hear Mrs. Morgan call my attention.

"Jonas? Jonas!"

"What? Oh, yes Headmistress Morgan?"

"You and Liz will be setting up a sort of base on the beach in which you will help the other students with their assignment. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

I took Liz's hand and led her to a spot that was far from other people. I got the equipment out of the van and Liz helped me set it up.

We made it look like we were just a couple laying on the beach using our cell phones and blue tooths **(A/N Blueteeth?)**

"Okay Chameleon, target is northeast, walk about 20 meters." Liz directed. I was watching her and how the sun lit up her skin.

"Yes ma'am."

"Techman how are we doing?"

I kissed Liz.

"Techman? Techman are you there?" I heard Grant say

Liz pulled back and pointed to my headset.

"Oh, yes, um...walk southeast, stay within the shopping center, the target is on the move."

"Thanks, oh and Techman, stop making out with your girlfriend."

Liz and I blushed.

**_Tell me that you love me._**

**_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._**

"I guess this is goodbye?" Tears formed in her eyes. Blackthorne was going back.

"Aww Liz, this isn't goodbye. It'll never be goodbye. It's only temporary. Now don't go around letting other guys hit on you. Remember me." I had to keep it light. My heart was breaking, I couldn't show her how much this was hurting.

She giggled, "And vice versa. Don't forget about me when girls are throwing themselves at you."

"Liz, I could never forget you."

She hugged me and we held each other. I pulled back a little and kissed her.

"Alright boys, file into the vans.'' shouted.

I pulled away from Liz and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

She only nodded she couldn't say anything because she started crying. I wiped away her tears and gave her a quick kiss. I wanted to tell her that I love her but my throat was getting choked up as well. I walked out and got into the van. It was a long trip back to Blackthorne.

**_Remember the day when we started this._**

**_And she made the shape of my heart with her hands._  
_We try to make some sense of it._  
_But she called me on the phone and said.._**

I was back at Blackthorne. Immediately after I left Liz I felt lonely, it was killing me not to see her...no pun intended **(A/N 'cause they're assassins..heh..heh...yaaa.)** I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey...Jonas?"

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, how are you? What have you been doin?"

"I'm fine, lonely though. I miss you."

"I miss you too Lizzie, I miss you so much."

"Me too."

"So what'd you call me for?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

"You want to breakup." I interrupted.

"No! What? Never! Who said anything about breaking up?"

"Well it was your tone...it sounded like you're trying to tell me something and it's hard for you to say and so I though you'd want to breakup."

"Well I wasn't going to."

"Good, 'cause I don't know how I can live without you. Just being away from you hurts me."

"I know, me too. That's why I called."

"Ok."

"See, I-I love you Jonas."

My heart bursted with joy. I had planned on telling her but I never got enough courage to say it.

"Jonas? You there?"

"What? Oh! I love you too."

"Really? It doesn't sound like it."

"What? No! I really do love you Liz! I love you so much!"

I could tell she was smiling, "I love you too."

"Do you know when we're going to see each other again?"

"I don't know, let me see." I could hear her typing.

"Looks like I won't see you for two months."

"Oh."

"Yeah..._Elizabeth! If you don't get your butt out here this instant I swear I'll hide all of your laptops!"_ I could hear Bex in the background.

"Wow."

"Yeah, those are my sisters. I have to go."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Oh wait! Liz!"

"Yes?"

"How did you get my phone number? And how did you get through the security?"

"Oh...I have my ways. Bye Jonas."

"Bye Lizzie. I love you."

"I love you too."

And we hung up. I couldn't wait to see her next and to tell her how much I truly love her.

**_Tell me that you love me._**

**_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Go one and tell em that you love me _  
_And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)_  
_Are you thinking of me._  
_Just come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)_  
_She moves in closer._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._**


End file.
